Karma Charger vs Herobrine
Karma Charger vs Herobrine is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty seventh DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 2! Left 4 Dead vs Minecraft! Two of the most ominous myths from video games collide... Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Karma Charger was enjoying a game of Minecraft on his Xbox 360. He had just fortified an abandoned mine shaft and made a pretty efficient home for himself. That was until Herobrine appeared in the game. Karma Charger was surprised by the visit, but thought nothing of it. That proved to be a gross miscalculation of biblical proportions. Next thing Karma Charger knew, his precious, precious home had been ruined! Mobs swarmed and attacked the player and despite Karma Charger's best efforts, that horrible hiss followed by an explosion happened, killing him. Karma Charger held his controller in his hand, staring blankly at the screen. His eyes twitched, and forced him to snap. He hurled the controller to the floor, and stepped back from his television. He would meet Herobrine in his ''realm. He charged at the tele, being absorbed by it and resurfacing in his game. He sighted Herobrine and charged at him, grabbing the Minecraft myth. He carried on charging with Herobrine in hand, battering away all the mobs in the area. '''Here we go!' Karma Charger carried on rushing with Herobrine, resurfacing above ground. But before he could pummel him, Herobrine used an Ender Pearl he had swiped from a passing Enderman. He teleported behind Karma Charger and tried to cut him down with an Iron Sword. Karma Charger blocked with his fist, punching at the sword while Herobrine continued with cuts and slashes. Karma Charger continued punching at Herobrine, but this time a bright, gold glow emerged from Herobrine's hand. It was a damn golden nugget, which temporarily blinded the Left 4 Dead legend. Herobrine then went to town on Karma Charger, smashing him about with the Iron Sword. He knocked him into a tree, forcing it to break into several blocks of wood. Herobrine immediately collected some of them, and created some separation between himself and the now recovering Karma Charger. The infected looked around the area, surveying the landscape. He then sighted Herobrine, who was backing away in a straight line. Perfect! Rushing back in, Karma Charger went for his charge again, but this time a block was place before him. It was a damn piece of wood. Karma Charger smacked into it the block, but the impact also staggered Herobrine, who realised his plan hadn't gone as well as he intended. The Karma Charger jumped over the block and delivered some stiff punches, which Herobrine blocked with his face. Karma Charger also made a point of grabbing blocks in his hand and throwing them as hard as he could. Soon, dirt blocks were bounced off Herobrine's head repeatedly. Herobrine threw poisons at Karma Charger, who backed away wisely. Herobrine then spotted a cave he could take refuge in. He made a dash for it, placing down blocks to barricade his way. Karma Charger had no time for trifles like walls however, and charged right through. But Herobrine was nowhere to be seen. In reality, Herobrine had burrowed beneath Karma Charger and sliced at his legs. The Charger jumped from the surprise of the attack, and tried to direct his fist attack low, towards the ground. Herobrine began digging his way out, and threw splash potions of poison back at Karma Charger. This time, one attack hit and weakened the Charger. He struggled to shake off the poisonous attack and simply couldn't do it. Desperately, he sized up one more charge at Herobrine. He rushed him, but again was blinded by the Golden Nugget. Karma Charger covered his eyes with his enlarged fist, staggering from side to side. Herobrine tripped the Charger into a nearby portal to the End. Karma Charger reappeared in the dimension, finding a world of darkness and full of Endermen. He then noticed a dragon flying overhead, which made a swoop for the Karma Charger. In this realm, Karma Charger realised he was trapped, at least for now and so took to destroying Endermen with his punches. Meanwhile, Herobrine had destroyed the portal, ensuring he himself couldn't join Karma Charger in the alternate world. He disappeared to someone else's world, and began griefing there instead. But, there is a saying in Left 4 Dead. One passed around like legends of the sea shared by pirates at an inn. One you would be very, very ''wise to heed: Karma Charger is ''always ''watching. The next day, Herobrine was ruining some kid's world, moving his glass panes and placing TNT in the basement of a house that had taken a whole three hours to build. He then lit the fuse, causing an explosion of a godly calibre. The explosion caused a tear in that dimension, which opened the door to other Minecraft universes. Endermen flooded as did Zombie Pigmen. And then, a loud screeching could be heard as the Enderdragon itself flew into the world. But the dragon wasn't what had Herobrine's worries high; it was who was on the dragon. Riding the beast was none other than Karma Charger. He then sized a charge up, rushing over the top of the dragon and racing ahead of Herobrine. He tried to level the charge, swinging with the Iron Sword, but Karma Charger grabbed him and rushed down the edge of a ravine- incapacitating Herobrine. (Cues- Mortification, Left 4 Dead 2 OST) Karma Charger pummeled Herobrine, smashing his spine against the stone ground and throwing him into the ceiling. Herobrine dropped several items, as they rolled into the darkness. Karma Charger continued bashing away, even using Herobrine to beat away converging mobs. Herobrine's spine was now nothing more than a powder and he wondered how, ''how ''could Karma Charger have found him, he became very familiar with the words: He's always watching! '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Karma Charger!Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Peep4Life Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Meme themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music